Cambios
by Laia
Summary: Cap-3 Upload.La guerra esta proxima.Harry solo kiere ser feliz,sin Voldemort por en medio,lo conseguira?
1. Default Chapter

Ahhhhh.Este es mi primer Harry/Snape,aunque se menciona un poco de Harry/Tom,pero no es nada.  
  
Espero k os guste!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Si,claro,y yo me lo creo...-Bufo Ron.  
  
-No se de que te quejas,si desde que estas con Hermione sacas mejores notas-Dijo Harry.  
  
-Igualmente siempre pociones es la que peor me a ido,y ni siquiera la ayuda de Herm me sirve,Snape lo hacia aposta...  
  
-A mi tampoco me ponia muy buenas notas Ron,pero que quieres que te diga...  
  
En ese momento pasaron por delante de un grupo de chicas de 7º que miraban a Harry con la boca abierta.  
  
-Que les pasa a esas,tengo algo en la cara o en la ropa?-Dijo Harry molesto.  
  
-No,debe ser por el cambio que has dado-Dijo Ron mirandole de arriba a abajo.  
  
Harry,en el verano habia cambiado mucho,se habia vuelto mas guapo y estaba mas alto,en pocas palabras:se habia convertido en uno de los chicos mas deseados del colegio,tanto por chicos como por chicas.  
  
-Hablando de Snape,ya lleva 2 meses sin venir por la mision de Dumbledore-Dijo Ron  
  
-Por mi como si no vuelve  
  
-Mejor para nosotros,pero...-Bajo el tono de voz-y si a vuelto con quien-tu-sabes de espia y este lo ha descubierto,por mucho que le odie no puedo evitar tenerle pena...  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros.  
  
-Es su problema.  
  
Siguieron caminando.  
  
-Harry,adelantate,tengo k ir a hablar con Hermione-Se sonrojo  
  
Harry rio y asintio.  
  
Se dirijia a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo para el suplente de Snape.Snape.....se pregunto que habria sido de el,no es que le importase mucho,pero.....tenia curiosidad.Y si Voldemort le habia descubierto y torturado para sacarle informacion.Se extremecio,no queria ni pensarlo,no por Snape,sino por lo que le pudiese pasar a el,o a sus amigos,o....a Sirius..Sin darse cuenta en vez de coger las escaleras para ir a la biblioteca,cogio las de las mazmorras.Y si Voldemort conseguia averiguar donde estaba su padrino y lo atrapaba?  
  
De repente una voz lo sobresalto...  
  
-Vaya,vaya,Harry Potter,yo se alguien que estara contento de verte.  
  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar,todo se volvio oscuro.....  
  
Desperto.Estaba en el centro de un circulo formado por personas,mortigrafos......no estaba atado,pero sabia que no tenia escapatoria.  
  
-Mierda-Dijo en voz baja,pero lo suficiente para que alguien lo escuchase.  
  
-Cuida tus modales jovencito-Susurro una voz sutil.  
  
Harry se giro y se encontro con Voldemort,aunque este estaba diferente de como lo recordaba la ultima vez que se vieron.Le miro de arriba a abajo ceñudo.Muy diferente.Su aspecto era como en segundo curso.  
  
-Tan canviado me ves-Le pregunto burlon,se acerco a Harry y le dijo sensualmente:  
  
-Tu estas mucho mejor que la ultima vez que nos vimos....  
  
-Alejate de mi bastardo-Dijo con los dientes apretados-no se que pretendes pero olvidalo....  
  
-Veo que tambien te has vuelto muy agresivo....-se acerco mas y le susurro al oido-y eso no hace mas que excitarme mas.  
  
Harry se echo para atras y le miro horrorizado.Voldemort solto una carcajada y se volvio a acercar.  
  
-Esto no a echo nada mas que empezar,no podras resistirte a mi  
  
-Ponme a prueba-susurro desafiante  
  
-Puede que tu mente si se resista....pero tu cuerpo no.  
  
Antes de que a Harry le diese tiempo de reaccionar,acorto la distancia y le beso,sujetandole fuertemente para que este no pudiese escapar.Harry intento separarse pero Voldemort lo tenia bien sujeto,su cuerpo comenzo a reaccionar en contra de su voluntad.  
  
En el circulo un mortigrafo miraba furioso la escena,aunque no hizo nada por impedirlo.  
  
Voldemort le solto.  
  
-Te matare,pero antes me divertire un poco.  
  
Se puso en pie.  
  
-Fuera-Les dijo a los mortigrafos  
  
Rapidamente desaparecieron..Uno de ellos salio furioso por la puerta.  
  
-Snape,tranquilizate-Le dijo Lucius una vez fuera  
  
-Estoy tranquilo,pero no me puedo creer que le valla a hacer eso a un crio  
  
-No se que te esperabas-Dijo encogiendose de hombros y desapareciendo.  
  
Snape se quedo afuera en la puerta.Se empezaron a oir unos gemidos bastante sutiles.De Voldemort estaba clarisimo que no eran...entonces....¿Potter?Imposible,el....el no podia.Penso en las palabras de Voldemort. "Puede que tu mente se resista,pero tu cuerpo no...."  
  
Furioso y sin saber porque se dirijio lo mas lejos posible de aquella habitacion.Tenia que avisar a Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort cayo sobre Harry,que lloraba de impotencia.No podia creer lo que habia pasado.Lo asqueroso es que lo habia disfrutado.  
  
-Te dije que tu cuerpo no se resistiria-Dijo secandole las lagrimas con la mano.Se levanto y se vistio.Le dio su ropa a Harry.Este se vistio torpemente y bastante avergonzado.  
  
Voldemort se remango y toco un tatuaje que tenia en brazo a la vez que decia:  
  
-Snape  
  
A los pocos segundos aparecio un hombre con una capucha.Se inclino al ver al Lord.  
  
-Llevale al calabozo 312,dentro de 2 horas estare ahi.Torturalo un poco si quieres,pero no lo mates,eso quiero hacerlo yo,entendido?  
  
-Si mi Lord,vamos-Dijo haciendole una seña al muchacho,que lo siguio sin decir nada aunque asustado por las palabras de Voldemort.  
  
El hombre apreto los dientes al escuchar al Lord decirle que lo podia torturar,pero afortunadamente la capucha le tapaba la cara y el Lord no lo habia visto.Habia estado hablando con Dumbledore y habian planeado lo que iban a hacer.Estropearia todo,pero si querian salvar al chico era la unica forma de hacerlo...  
  
Habian llegado al calabozo.Abrio la puerta:  
  
-Pasa-Dijo con voz fria.  
  
Harry paso temblando.El hombre cerro la puerta con un hechizo y aplico otro silenciador.  
  
-Pro....profesor Snape...no..no me va a hacer nada...verdad?  
  
Snape bufo y se quito la capucha.  
  
-Me ve cara a mi de torturador-Pregunto irritado.Harry no contesto.Se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.  
  
Snape alzo las cejas.  
  
-Algun problema?  
  
-...no-Dijo desviando la vista sonrojado.Snape se habia cortado el pelo al estilo Muggle.Corto y un poco en punta,le daba un aire...sexy.Se sonrojo mas."Estamos de canvios.Yo cambio,Voldemort canvia,hasta Snape canvia....grrr.Estupidos cambios!!!"  
  
Snape le miro divertido.En que estaria pensando el chico?  
  
-Bueno,sera mejor que nos marchemos  
  
-Eh?  
  
Snape solto un suspiro.  
  
-Dame la mano.  
  
Harry se volvio a sonrojar  
  
-Simplemente dame la mano y podremos irnos.  
  
Harry se acerco aun sin entender,estiro la mano,pero no del todo.Snape se impaciento y la cogio.  
  
Harry sintio una sacudida y cerro los ojos.Se sentia moverse aunque el no lo hacia.  
  
Sintio que caia sobre algo blando.Mejor dicho sobre alguien.Abrio los ojos y se encontro encima de Snape.De un salto se separo lo mas lejos posible de el.Snape solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Donde estamos?-Pregunto Harry.En Hogwarts seguro que no.  
  
-Haber esta es una casa Muggle que pertenecia a Lupin,Dumbledore me a pedido que nos quedemos hoy aqui.Porque la persona que te entrego esta en Hogwarts y...bueno hasta que no la encontremos no podemos volver.  
  
-Me esta diciendo que me voy a tener que quedar esta noche aqui,con usted?-Dijo Harry horrorizado  
  
-Potter,no te voy a violar sabes?No eres mi tipo-Farfullo enfadado  
  
-Que pena!Yo que ya me habia echo ilusiones-Dijo sarcastico.Snape gruño y dijo:  
  
-Ni en tus mas locas fantasias Harry  
  
-Harry?Desde cuando te e dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?  
  
-Lo necesito?  
  
-Claro,que si.Y yo no quiero que lo agas  
  
-Lo siento.HARRY.  
  
Harry se acerco amenazante.Cuando estubo a escasos centimetros le dijo:  
  
-No me provoques Severus.  
  
-Mira quien habla.Yo tampoco te he dado permiso.  
  
-Lo necesito?-Dijo jugueton  
  
-Claro que si.-Dijo Snape siguiendole el juego.Se quedaron en silencio y ambos a la vez dijeron:  
  
-Te odio  
  
Y a la vez se acercaron y se besaron.Una corriente de electricidad los recorrio a ambos.Sus labios se entrelazaban sensualmente.Snape sintio como Harry pedia permiso para entrar con su lengua.Accedio docilmente.Ninguno de los dos queria pensar porque ambos sabian que esto estaba mal,pero les daba igual.Snape empujo a Harry hacia la mesa,lo sujeto de las caderas y lo subio encima,fue descendiendo con su boca por su cuello,oir los gemidos del Gryffindor solo lo alentaban a seguir,siguio bajando,pero la ropa no le dejaba continuar,le quito la camisa habilmente,dejando su apetecible torso al descubierto,la verdad que el chico estaba bien,estaba muy bien.Llego hasta el ombligo donde mordisqueo y lamio,Harry se arque hacia atras.Snape volvio a subir hacia sus labios,lo recosto sobre la mesa y comenzo a desabrocharle los pantalones.Se los quito,llevava ropa interior,pero aun asi era bastante evidente la excitacion del muchacho.Se los fue bajando lentamente,sensual.Cuando lo hizo se separo un momento para observar al chico.Era realmente hermoso.Este lo miro suplicante.Sonrio y se desvistio.Se coloco encima de el haciendo contacto sus cuerpos.Volvio a besarlo con ansia y pasion.Le separo las piernas,se coloco entre ellas y despacio lo penetro.Harry se arqueo y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de su profesor.Dolia,pero era un dolor placentero.Snape se quedo un momento quieto para dejar que el chico se acostumbrase.Cuando lo hizo comenzo a moverse,primero despacio,con movimientos lentos y al ver la expresion de placer de Harry aumento su ritmo.Harry gemia sin control.Le importaba un comino si lo que hacian estaba mal,porque lo estaba disfrutando como un loco.Nunca penso que seria con Snape....pero dada la situacion....sentia que estaba al limite,todos sus sentidos estaban inundados de placer,no pudo contenerse mas y unas olas indescriptibles de placer lo envolvieron,pasados unos segundos le paso lo mismo a su amante,que cayo exhausto sobre el.  
  
Cuando consiguio recuperar un el aliento salio de dentro de Harry y rodo a un lado,sintiendo la fria madera debajo suyo.  
  
-No....me....lo puedo creer-Dijo jadeante  
  
-Ni yo-Dijo medio adormilado Harry.  
  
-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir  
  
Harry asintio y se levanto,al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo se sonrojo.Snape rio y le beso.  
  
-Anda vamos.......-Dijo llevandoselo al dormitorio.  
  
Se fueron a dormir exhaustos,mañana hablarian sobre lo que habia pasado con mas calma.......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que tal???????  
  
Reviews porfavor! 


	2. Esto no debe repetirse

Ahhhhh.Los reviews me han inspirado....lo seguire con mucho gusto....  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y siento no contestarlo de uno en uno,porque tengo tantas cosas que agradeceros que se me olvidaria la historia...jeje.  
  
Bueno solo me queda darle las gracias a Klerenallan Zetbirpol por lo de la gramatica,y decir que yo misma me asusto cuando veo las animaladas de faltas de ortografia que tengo...Pero es que mi corrector esta estropeado y a veces ni me entero.....  
  
Porcierto Kathy stggvk Tom es todo para ti,puedes consolarlo todo lo que quieras....jeje  
  
Bueno alla voy con la historia.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cap.2-Esto no debe repetirse  
  
El movimiento de la cama lo hizo despertarse.Abrio los ojos perezosamente.  
  
Snape se estaba vistiendo con aire distraido.Harry le obserbo mientras lo hacia,la verdad es que era bastante atractivo...  
  
De repente se giro y se le quedo mirando.Carraspeo y dijo:  
  
-Vistete,te espero en la cocina.-Se acabo de poner la camisa y salio de la habitacion  
  
Harry tenia la cabeza echa un lio,el dia anterior Voldemort habia "abusado" de el(a/n:notese que lo pongo entre comitas porque Harry no opuso mucha resistencia,ejem...)y encima se habia acostado con Snape....SNAPE,aunque estar,esta muy bien...y lo habia disfrutado mucho...pero..es Snape.Sacudio la cabeza y se levanto.Comenzo a vestirse lentamente y salio rumbo a la cocina.Su profesor estaba sentado en una mesa que habia tomando una taza de cafe y leyendo el periodico.No levanto la vista al oirle entrar.  
  
-Sientate.  
  
Harry se sento sin protestar.Snape levanto la vista y se le quedo mirando.Harry sintio que se sonrojaba ante la mirada intensa de su profesor.Este suspiro y empezo a hablar:  
  
-Ya han encontrado al que te entrego.Al principio todos pensaban que era Draco Malfoy-hizo una mueca-Pero despues de varios interrogatorios descubrimos que fue Blaise Zabini.Volveremos a Hogwarts dentro de 10 minutos-Harry siguio sin hablar-Y......respecto a lo que paso anoche-Harry pego un respingo-No conviene que lo sepa nadie,no se porque paso,pero no debe repetirse-Dijo mirandole intensamente  
  
Harry desvio la mirada a otro lado.Habia pensado que lo de anoche habia sido maravilloso y que Snape lo habia disfrutado tanto como el,y que podrian repetirlo,pero por lo visto no habia estado a la altura de las circunstancias y Snape no queria que se repitiese.Sin poder evitarlo la furia se apodero de el.  
  
-Claro,tu quieres a alguien que este a la altura de las circuntancias,y yo no lo estoy verdad,te parezco un estupido crio,un juguete para pasar un noche divertida...ojala lo de anoche no hubiera pasado nunca,te odio y ahora mas que nunca.-Dijo levantandose ante la sorprendida mirada de Snape.  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso  
  
-Es lo que me has dado a entender.  
  
Snape queria replicar pero el tiempo se agotaba y debian volver.  
  
Se levanto y cogio al muchacho de la mano,aunque puso un poco de resistencia pero consiguio que se estase quieto.  
  
A los pocos segundos aparecieron en Hogwarts.Rapidamente Harry solto la mano de Snape,que bufo de desesperacion.  
  
Se encontraban en el despacho del director.Estubieron toda la mañana hablando de Voldemort.  
  
-El problema Albus es que al liberar al chico,Voldemort me ha descubierto y......  
  
-Soy plenamente consciente de que no podras volver a las filas de Voldemort.-Parecio meditar-Os veo inquietos,a pasado algo mas?  
  
Snape se puso palido y Harry se sonrojo.  
  
-No-Dijeron a la vez.  
  
Dumbledore les miro escrutadoramente,pero decidio no insistir.  
  
Los dias fueron pasando.La relacion Alumno-Profesor cambio.Harry esquivaba por todos lados a su profesor,en pociones se iba lo mas lejos posible de el y estaba distraido,cosa que se gano varios castigos por parte de su profesor,castigos que hacian que el Gryffindor acabase rendido de trabajar,casi ninguno que tuviese que compartir juntos,si asi era Harry nunca asistia.Snape habia intentado hablar con el,pero el chico se escabullia.  
  
-Señor Potter acuerdese del castigo despues de clase,y.....-volvio su tono amenazador-como no asista me encargare personalmente de que el director este al tanto de todas las veces que no ha aparecido.....  
  
Harry trago con dificultad,si Dumbledore se enteraba de que no asistia a los castigos estaba perdido.Salio de la clase abatido.  
  
El dia paso demasiado rapido en opinion de Harry,no les habia contado nada a Ron ni a Hermione del incidente con Snape,no queria que le montaran un escandalo por eso....el queria negarlo,pero....deseaba volver a probar esos labios y acariziar esa piel....Sacudio la cabeza y se tambaleo un poco,no se encontraba muy bien.Ron se dio cuenta y le paso un brazo por los hombros,ofreciendole apoyo.Harry sonrio debilmente.  
  
-Estas bien?  
  
-Un poco mareado  
  
-Sera mejor que no asistas al castigo de Snape.  
  
Harry nego.  
  
-Tengo que ir o mi castigo sera peor  
  
-Pero...-intento protestar.  
  
-He dicho que ire.  
  
-Esta bien,pero al menos vamos a la enfermeria para que te den algo para el mareo-Harry asintio,doblaron una esquina y se encontraron de frente con Snape,que miro con el ceño fruncido la forma en que Ron agarraba a Harry.Sus ojos relampaguearon con furia y exclamo:  
  
-No pueden hacer muestras de afectos en otra parte?mm......vaya Potter veo que no pierdes el tiempo...luego hablas de los demas.  
  
Ron fue a protestar pero Harry se le adelanto:  
  
-Con quien yo este,me enrrolle o me acueste es mi problema no el suyo como usted me dejo claro la otra vez.  
  
Y sin decir nada mas se solto de Ron y se fue hacia la enfermeria.  
  
Snape fruncio el entrecejo.El chico tenia razon,el mismo le dejo claro que no volveria a pasar nada entre ellos....aunque el desease lo contrario,se habia arrepentido mucho de lo que dijo ese dia,pero las veces que habia intentado hablar con el,este lo habia ignorado o le esquivaba,y eso comenzaba a ponerle de los nervios,sin contar que acababa de verle abrazado a Weasley....Suspiro y se marcho a su clase....  
  
-------------------  
  
-Estas de broma,verdad-susurro alucinada  
  
-No,Snape se puso celoso y Harry insinuo que el le habia dejado claro que se podia enrrollar con quien quisiera...  
  
Hermione fruncio el entrecejo,no tenia sentido......o si?  
  
----------------------  
  
Estaba parado en la puerta,no sabia si entrar o salir corriendo,finalmente tomo aire,toco a la puerta y entro.  
  
Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio,con la mirada perdida,al oir la puerta levanto la vista y se le quedo mirando,le hizo una seña y Harry se acerco.  
  
-Tiene que hacer la pocion de esta mañana y le conviene hacerla bien.....  
  
Harry gruño y se acomodo en el sitio que solia usar normalmente.Comenzo a hacer la pocion tal y como le decia el libro.  
  
El ambiente estaba tenso,pero ninguno se digno a hablar.Cuando la pocion se estaba cociendo Harry levanto la vista hacia su profesor y no pudo evitar que las palabras escapasen de sus labios:  
  
-Porque?  
  
Snape le miro intensamente.  
  
-No lo se-respiro-solo se que me arrepiento de lo que dije  
  
Harry se levanto de golpe y le miro incredulo  
  
-No me vengas ahora con esas Snape-apreto los dientes-TU mismo dejas claro lo que TU NO QUERIAS que pasase  
  
Se dirijio hacia la puerta pero el cuerpo imponente de Snape le corto el paso,iba a quejarse pero unos labios le impidieron hablar.Cerro los ojos embriagandose de la sensacion de tener los labios de su profesor danzando con los suyos.Pero volvio a la realidad al recordar las palabras de Snape "No conviene que lo sepa nadie,no se porque paso,pero no debe repetirse"Se separo bruscamente ante la aturdida mirada de este.  
  
-No juegues conmigo porque te aseguro que acabare contigo-murmuro Harry  
  
-No juego contigo y te aseguro de que me arrepenti mucho de lo que te dije ese dia....simplemente-Suspiro-ponte en mi situacion,entiendeme,tu padre y yo no nos llevamos nunca bien y que de repente que yo,me sienta atraido por su hijo y me acueste con el,como esperabas que reaccionase??  
  
Harry se mordio el labio y susurro:  
  
-Entonces no te arrepientes?  
  
Snape sonrio,Harry Potter,dulce e inocente y a la vez valiente y fuerte.....  
  
-Claro que no mi pequeño-dijo acercandose otra vez,pero antes de tocar sus labios Harry se separo y dijo haciendo un puchero:  
  
-Yo no soy pequeño  
  
Snape rio y le beso.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
M e gusta,pero creo que me ha quedado un poco raro,no?  
  
Reviews pliiiiis!!! 


	3. La guerra

Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin actualizo.  
  
Informo k este es el ultimo capitulo de cambios.Anoser k me de un venazo y lo siga,todo  
  
depende de vosotros.Si kereis ago un epilogo.Vosotros decis....  
  
Jejee.  
  
Ah y aki sirius esta vivo,paso lo mismo k el 5 libro pero se supone k 6 lograron sacarlo del velo...  
  
Bueno aki va.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cap 3. La guerra  
  
Abrio los ojos perezosamente.Lo primero k vio fue a un muchacho k le miraba sonriente.El tambien sonrio.  
  
-Buenos dias  
  
-....Dias-Susurro bostezando-como has dormido  
  
-Bien....muy bien.  
  
Snape rio y le abrazo contra su pecho.Harry se acurruco.  
  
Se hizo un comodo silencio en el que ambos pensaban en cosas diferentes,pero no menos importantes.  
  
-Que pasara con Voldemort-Dijo de repente Harry.  
  
Snape suspiro  
  
-No puedo volver a servir de espia,estoy seguro k ya le habra puesto precio a mi cabeza....  
  
Harry levanto la vista y le miro,se mordio el labio.  
  
-Yo no quiero que te pase nada.  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti,lo primero es tu seguridad.  
  
-Pero no acosta de tu vida.  
  
-Pase lo que pase eres muy importante en mi vida,puede k la gente no lo entienda,y sinceramente me da igual,solo te necesito a ti,y anoche te lo demostre,sabes que me arrepenti mucho de lo que dije ese dia,pero me asuste de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el hijo de la persona que odiaba....se que ayer me perdonaste,pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal....  
  
Harry le miro muy serio:  
  
-Sabes que eso es agua pasada....no quiero acordarme,ahora hay k pensar en k vamos a hacer con los demas,en las clases,con mis amigos-trago saliva-con Sirius......  
  
Snape le miro en intensamente.  
  
-Eso tienes que dejarmelo a mi....  
  
-Y encontrarte muerto poco despues?Ni loco  
  
-No es una idea,es una orden  
  
Harry chasco la lengua y comenzo a vestirse.  
  
-Como kieras...  
  
Snape le imito.  
  
-A tus amigos,deberias decirselo tu,a los profesores lo hare yo y....a la gente...ya se enteraran...-Dijo encogiendose de hombros-Pero no es recomendable que se enteren,o Voldemort podria utilizarme para llegar a ti....  
  
Ambos ya se habian vestido cuando un muchacho rubio entro precipitadamente en el dormitorio.  
  
-Severus-Se callo al ver a Harry.  
  
-Dime Draco....  
  
Malfoy miro intensamente a Harry que le devolvio la mirada desafiante.Malfoy sacudio la cabeza como si se acordase de algo,se aclaro la garganta y dijo dirijiendose a Harry:  
  
-Lo lamento por ti Potter.  
  
Harry fruncio el ceño.Malfoy se volvio a girar a Snape y le dijo apresuradamente:  
  
-Se han llevado a 8 alumnos profesor,2 de cada casa.  
  
-Kien?  
  
Draco parecio dudar pero finalmente hablo  
  
-Voldemort se los a llevado-Miro a Harry-Weasley y Granger entre ellos  
  
Harry se quedo sin respiracion,los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
-De slytherin tambien?-Pregunto Severus  
  
Malfoy asintio levemente.  
  
-A Pansy y ...-Trago saliva-A Blaise.  
  
Snape le miro apreciativamente.Blaise era la "pareja" de Draco.  
  
Un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos,miro donde deberia estar Harry pero ya no estaba.  
  
-Mierda-Bramo  
  
Salio de la habitacion seguido de Malfoy.Sabia donde se dirijia Harry.Cuando llego el ya estaba alli.  
  
-Y una mierda!!!-Lo oyo gritar.  
  
-Harry calmate por favor-Dijo otra voz  
  
Abrio la puerta.Alli se encontraba,con Dumbledore,Lupin y Black.Todos menos Harry se giraron cuando entro.  
  
-No me creo k aigan echo todo lo posible por salvarles!!-Grito con rabia  
  
-Harry chillando no vas a arreglar nada-Dijo Sirius   
  
-Estoy harto de tener que sufrir,de tener k vivir con gente que ni me aprecia ni me kiere,y que cuando estoy bien con alguien siempre venga Voldemort y me lo kite,no tuvo suficiente con mis padres,tambien mis amigos????????,estoy harto de ser el niño que vivio y no poder llevar una vida tranquila con la persona que quiero por culpa del que diran,esto o lo otro,estoy harto de todo!!!!!Solo quiero vivir trankilo,y en paz,no puedo mas,quiero morirme!!!!-Acabo sollozando  
  
Todos se quedaron mudos.  
  
Malfoy que estaba detras de Snape miro a Harry.  
  
-No puedes morir-susurro  
  
Harry le miro asombrado  
  
-No puedes hacerlo,vas a dejar que ese bastardo te gane?No estamos hablando de estupideces sabes?Esto es serio,se a llevado a personas inocentes Potter,a dos de las personas que tu mas kieres y a que yo mas kiero aparte de mi padrino(dijo mirando a Snape),vas a dejar que te destruya,tienes que vencerle,que demostrarle que no eres un crio,que eres fuerte,valiente,un puro gryffindor,Harry....tienes que luchar-se acerco a el-y yo lo are contigo.  
  
Harry le miro por unos segundos,luego le abrazo  
  
-Gracias  
  
Snape levanto las cejas ante el abrazo,sabia k draco queria a Zabini y Harry le keria a el,pero no se esperaba estas muestras de afecto.Carraspeo sonoramente y ambos muchachos se separaron.  
  
-Lo siento-se disculpo mirando a Snape avergonzado,este sonrio.Y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
Remus y Dumbledore miraban la escena curiosos.  
  
Pero Sirius miraba simultaneamente a Snape y a Harry,puso cara de asombro y bufo.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer  
  
La pareja se giro y le miro.  
  
-Vo..vosotros??  
  
Harry se sonrojo,pero antes de k Snape dijese nada hablo el.  
  
-Si,nosotros-Dijo firmemente  
  
La sala se quedo en silencio.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba...-Dijo Draco  
  
Sirius los analizo a ambos por unos instantes  
  
-Bueno,komo se k por mucho que te niegues no me vas a hacer ni caso...no me importa-dijo simplemente  
  
Harry y Snape se miraron incredulos  
  
-Ya esta?Ni un reproche,ni una amenaza ni nada?-Pregunto Snape  
  
Sirius medito,despues nego con la cabeza  
  
-Es vuestra vida,no la mia.Eso si,como le agas daño ten por seguro que saldras perdiendo tu-Amenazo a Snape  
  
-Nunca lo haria-Contesto.  
  
-Bien,es hora de hablar de los rehenes....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mansion Ridlle...  
  
La hora del rescate habia llegado,era por la noche.Harry y Draco se prepararon para dirijir la emboscada,ellos irian a por Voldemort y a liberar a los rehenes y los demas se encargarian de los mortigrafos  
  
Se estaban sepando del grupo cuando un grito alerto a Harry.Se giro.  
  
Snape yacia en el suelo,sangrando por el pecho,el corazon de Harry se paro y corrio hacia el.  
  
-Harry!!!-Grito Draco,pero este le ignoro y siguio corriendo,pero un cuerpo le corto el paso.  
  
Remus.  
  
-Quitate-grito  
  
-Harry el estara bien  
  
-NO!  
  
-Harry si no vais ya sera demasiado tarde....  
  
Harry miro por encima del hombro de Remus y vio que Snape estaba rodeado de aurores.  
  
Asintio  
  
-Harry,nos encargaremos de el,pero debes ir ya.  
  
Se giro y ambos entraron.....  
  
Mucha gente murio en esa guerra....amigos y enemigos,inocentes y culpables...buenos y malos...Lucius Malfoy,Bill Weasley,Petter Petigrew,Tonks,Bellatrix,entre otros..Mucha sangre fue derramada ese dia....Los mortigrafos iban perdiendo terreno, se estaban quedando sin nada,cada vez llegaban mas aurores,pero perdieron su ultima esperanza cuando la marca tenebrosa les quemo como nunca y desaparecio de repente,signo de que Voldemort habia sido derrotado.....Algunos huyeron,otros sin tener nada que perder se arrojaron suicidas contra los aurores...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desperto,pero no abrio los ojos,se toco la cicatriz,ya no le dolia,recuerdos borrosos le venian a la memoria...Draco...le recordaba cubierto de sangre...y...¿muerto?  
  
No lo sabia,se desmayo antes de poder comprobarlo,despues de que el señor oscuro desapareciese para siempre...Y Snape,donde estaba??  
  
Alguien le acarizio la cara.  
  
Abrio los ojos.  
  
Se encontro con la mirada de Ron y Hermione,esta ultima era la que le habia acariziado.  
  
Ambos sonreian tristemente.  
  
-Que paso?  
  
-No te acuerdas de nada?  
  
-Si...algunas cosas,y Snape,y Draco?  
  
-Nos llamabas?-Preguntaron unas voces  
  
Harry se giro y vio a su profesor mirandole sonriente y a Draco de la mano de un muchacho.  
  
Sonrio y se levanto,trastablillo un poco,pero llego hasta Snape,que lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte-Dijo Harry  
  
-Y yo a ti...-Susurro besandole  
  
-Ejemmmmmmm-Dijo Draco  
  
Ambos se separaron ante la mirada de Ron y Hermione,que no parecian en absoluto sorprendidos,es mas sonreian.  
  
-Eres un dormilon,llevas 2 semanas,ya pensamos que no ibas a despertar...  
  
Harry rio.  
  
-Sera mejor que te tumbes en la cama,todavia estas debil  
  
Harry asintio y se tumbo.En ese momento entraron Remus y Sirius y que se alegraron de que ya hubiese despertado.  
  
La gente fue visitandole durante todo el dia,leyo los periodicos,donde habia un monton de noticias interesantes y detalladas de la batalla,ahi fue donde se entero de k habia muerto el hermano de Ron y el padre de Draco,entre otros....  
  
Le dio el pesame a la familia Weasley y a Draco,este ultimo no dijo nada solo asintio y desvio la mirada mientras Zabini le apretaba la mano con cariño.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba en los aposentos de Snape,entre sus brazos,sintiendo su calor y su amor,y penso,que..por fin,sin Voldemort por enmedio,iba a ser completamente feliz....  
  
Fiiiiin.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Ya lo e acabado.Snif,snif.  
  
Bueno me keda el epilogo,no?  
  
Reviews!!!! 


End file.
